Michelle (film)/Tropes
Michelle is a 2018 American 3D computer-animated adventure fantasy comedy-drama film directed by , being produced by Pixar Animation Studios and Walt Disney Pictures. This film has a lot of tropes listed above like most of the films. Tropes *'Bitch in Sheep's Clothing': Hannah. Although she was Michelle's BFF since childhood, she was pretending to be her friend since her childhood and really wanted to destroy the Face Paints species, making her secretly a traitor. What is confusing is that how did she request Spikey to make a invention and claim it his own? *'Getting Crap Past the Radar '- Izzie asks Michelle if one of the reasons she got home early was doing it with a guy. It is meant to be a reference to sex. *(reserved for Coolot) *(reserved for DonaldoC1997) *'Bittersweet Ending': After Hannah's death and saving Neonville, Michelle is now considered a hero of Neonville, and Haliee tearfully considers Michelle as her new BFF, which she happily agrees. To make it more tearful, we see a spirit of Lucas, looking at Michelle proudly. *'Sour Outside, Sad Inside': Haliee, despite the fact she pretended to be a bully, is a great example. In the beginning of the film, she has bullied Michelle. Later, it was shown that she had a heartbreaking past, and as Michelle comforts her, she becomes a friend to Michelle, later a best friend. *'Protagonist Title' Tear Jerker On the Pixar formula, this film will make people cry in tears. So, bring your tissues. Rumors are spreading that this film is more sadder than Coco and The Good Dinosaur combined. *After realizing that Hannah was the one who killed her parents, thus revealing her true colors, Michelle was heartbroken and upset. **What makes it worse is that she and Hannah were BFFs since their childhood. *The fact how Michelle lost her father. Prior to the events of the film, Lucas (Michelle's father) and his offscreen wife was poisoned by, unbeknownst to Michelle, Hannah. To add it up, Lucas died onscreen via a flashback as the poison takes effect while taking Michelle to her school. *Haliee's tragic past. While she forced herself to join Michelle on a journey, she became less and less of a bully and more friendly to Michelle. Later in the movie, she reveals to Michelle that she had a extremely tragic past. Her tragic past was shown that she had lost her parents (like Michelle did) and her family relatives she knew and loved (no, Hannah nor Spikey didn't murder them, but someone else). After that, she became a friend to Michelle as she started comforting her. *In one scene, Nancy tries protecting Michelle from a herd of hungry Ninja Raptors, Nancy gets mauled by a bunch of them, with him getting injured, with first people thinking he died. *(reserved for DonaldoC1997) *While also funny, it would bring some people to tears that Michelle is being abused by her grandmother, Izzie. Nightmare Fuel Funny While tear-jerking, the film does sport some comedic moments. *Despite the fact she is abusive, Izzie is known to bring people to laughter. For example, after finding out she was also sneaking off after finding out she attacked Haliee and stood up to her grandma, she says "You're...you're... you're... AUGH! What is that g word!". **Another one, as Michelle stood up to her the second time in the end, instead of double-grounding her like she almost did at the end, she says "Ok, I deserved that..." and looks at the screen. *A minor one, but the characters' reaction to the fact that a male Neonsaurus Rex is named Nancy. *Alpha, similar to Izzie, brings people to laughter. Heartwarming Awesome Category:Tropes Category:Michelle Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas